Unravel
by Fiamma27
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. They call him a demon for many reasons, the fact that he is an artificial ghoul being one of them.
1. Oh, won't you tell me?

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto along with the characters belong to their respective owners. I simply own the idea for this story.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. They call him a demon for many reasons. The fact that he is an artificial ghoul is only one of them.

Rating: T - I may change it in future.

Word Count: 880

 **A/N** : Hi guys! This is the first fanfiction I am posting onto this website :) I apologize for the shortness of this chapter however I plan on making my future chapters longer if that is what you wish. Please do leave honest reviews on what I should improve and tell me if you enjoyed it! Now on with the story!

 **Chapter 1: Oh, won't you tell me?**

Face pale and bloodied, eyelids screwed shut, dull blonde hair falling limply from the front of his forehead in greasy clusters, Naruto Uzumaki cried out in pain. His cries became louder and louder, each one becoming more desperate. A bald middle aged man looked on in mock pity.

"Aw, are you hurt? Is the little boy crying for his mummy?" he cooed. His mouth morphed into a malicious smile, his teeth bared. He cackled as he kicked Naruto's face, blood spraying from a broken nose. "Pathetic…" the man sneered down at him. He soaked in every detail of Naruto's injuries which were rapidly healing. His sneer turned back into a malicious smile, a crazed gleam in his eyes, "Ha! Hahahaha! You're absolutely pathetic! But you're also perfect!" He gestured wildly to the dim room they were in, vials of blood and empty flasks perched on shelves surrounding them. "You see, none of my other patients survived the transplant. I was down to my last set of organs, and imagine my luck when I stumbled upon you. I knew you were special!"

The man suddenly became silent, as he glared coldly at the shivering form on the floor. Without a word he exited the room, locking the door behind him.

Naruto writhed in pain as he heard the cracking of his nose snapping back to place, mending itself.

Two weeks. He has been in this hell hole for two long weeks. Two weeks of torture, experiments and pain. The floor, coated in his blood, was cold. Naruto pressed against it, in hopes of cooling down the inferno burning inside him. He felt hot, so hot. It hurt! The pain was too much, he was going insane. His almost lifeless eyes trailed along the blood, HIS blood, pooling around him on the floor. It's metallic scent wafting into his nose. His blood. Everywhere. Red. Blood. Bloodbloodblood _blood_ _ **. .**_

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_** he roared. His head pounded as he clutched it between his hands, as if to block out the noise. But it wasn't working. The chants grew louder.

 ** _. . . . .EATEATEATEAT_** **EAT** ** _!_**

"NO!" he smashed his head against the floor. "Be quiet!" He smashed his head against the floor again. And again. And again. And again. He froze when he heard a voice.

"Just accept it."

He slowly looked up, and saw her. It was the same girl that appeared whenever he felt like he was losing control of himself. Losing his sanity. And she never helped. She always made it worse.

"You want to eat. So eat," she grinned. Naruto only continued to stare in distrust. As she saw he was not going to reply, she shrugged and continued talking. "Flesh. Human flesh. Don't you want to try some? It's delicious. You know you want some. You want their blood. You want to eat them. Human's are food. Their flesh is so nice-"

"Stop it!" he cried. "Stop talking!"

The girl ignored him, and tucked her light purple hair behind her ear. "Two weeks, huh? Two weeks without food. You must be _starving._ Admit it, you want to eat that man. The one who put me in you."

Naruto's left eye turned into a red, inhuman, eye with a black sclera. Thin red veins began to bulge around his eye as he grinned, saliva dribbling down his chin. "…Yes. Yes I want to eat him. He hurt me so I'll eat him! Hahaha! His flesh," he staggered up to stand, "his blood," he followed the enticing scent of the man's blood to the door, "I want to eat it!" Just as his hand brushed against the door handle, he snatched it back as if he had just been burned.

The girl in her white sundress frowned, "Go on, you want to eat him don't you?"

"No!" Naruto shouted. His expression was frozen in horror, "I don't want to eat someone! I'm not a cannibal! No! Nonono! Just shut up! Stop talking!"

The girl laughed, her laugh sounded like the light tinkle of bells.

Naruto spun around, a vicious snarl adorned his lips, "You! This is _your_ fault!"

He got no response, as the girl had vanished. Naruto stumbled backwards into the wall, and slowly slid down into a hunched sitting position with his knees tucked up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them. Then he did something he hadn't done since graduation, which was just over three weeks ago.

Naruto Uzumaki cried.


	2. Please, just tell me

**A/N: HI GUYS! I just want to thank Esper of Insanity and ARSLOTHES for being my first two reviewers! Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that means to me. And thanks to you two I got the inspiration to carry on with this story!**

Rating: T- I may change it in future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul. I only own the idea for this story... and a few Naruto posters.

Chapter: _Please, just tell me_

"Sakura," Kakashi reprimanded, "you're not focusing." For once he was actually observing his students- well remaining students of team seven- instead of reading his smut. His back was slouched and his shoulders were not tense, giving off the feeling of care free relaxation. His sharp observant eye disregarded that.

Sakura squeaked and flushed in embarrassment before stuttering an apology, "I-I'm sorry sensei. It won't happen again!"

Kakashi hummed with a raised eyebrow, "Is something plaguing your mind Sakura? This isn't like you."

Sasuke stopped plucking the weeds they were assigned to get rid of and favoured watching the exchange between his sensei and teammate instead.

Sakura quickly glanced around and chose to focus on her feet instead. She seemed hesitant, almost weary, before gaining her confidence and meeting Kakashi's eye. "Well," she stammered, "I just…" She paused and contemplated on what to say. Kakashi leaned back against the garden fence and patiently waited for the pinkette to choose her wording.

Sakura finally sighed and frowned, "I was thinking about Naruto."

Sasuke straightened his back and turned to look at Kakashi, indicating that he too had been thinking about the dobe, even if he will never admit it out loud.

Kakashi cleared his throat before responding, "I am sure that Naruto is fine. You know how he is, he's a tough one." He forced a chuckle in hopes of cheering up his students, although the sound was hollow and did little in brightening up the situation.

"But he's been missing for two weeks sensei!" Sakura cried. "What if he… what if," she started to mumble with the beginnings of tear glistening in her eyes. Never in a million years would Sakura have thought that she'd cry over the loud and exuberant blonde. However, in just the short week they had been teammates, he managed to worm his way into her heart despite his insistent nagging of wanting to date her. He is her teammate, and she cares about him. Team seven was just not the same without him.

Kakashi internally sighed. He was also worried about his sensei's son. However, it would not be good to let that show, it would only cause his cute little students to panic. "There is no need to worry Sakura, the Third Hokage has dispatched Konoha's finest ANBU to search for him. I am positive that they will find him soon."

Team seven sighed and wished for the safety and return of their knuckleheaded ninja.

Naruto stared at the ceiling of the lab he was imprisoned in, his eyelids heavy with the threat of sleep. He did not want to sleep, because when he did, he always had nightmares. Nightmares of his torture, nightmares of being found then abandoned by his team when they found out he ate humans. Nightmares of everyone calling him a monster. A demon. But what if he is found? Will they rescue him or leave him to die?

"No! Of course they won't leave me! We're a team, and Kakashi-sensei even said that those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" He tried to convince himself.

"Silly boy," the purple haired girl appeared, "of course no-one is coming to save you. That's why you should forget them and save yourself. Then you can eat them because they did not come to save you."

Naruto ignored her, but it was just so hard! Half of his brain was saying, "Don't listen to her, she's crazy!" And the other half of his brain was saying, "Maybe she's right. We should do what she says." And the most horrific thing was that Naruto did not know which one to listen to.

He rolled his head to the side and stared at the wall with blank eyes.

"Naruto," she purred, "get up and use my power."

Silence was her only response.

"You know, this is such a waste," she mock sighed, "all of my power is at your disposal, and you're not going to even think about using it?"

Naruto continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Well, if you're not going to use my power then you're going to be stuck here forever. After all, no-one is going to save you. No-one cares about you," she spoke haughtily.

He felt an insane bubble of rage boil inside him and snapped his head in her direction, "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

The girl paused and stared at him. He was using a power source, but it wasn't hers. Interesting.

"You're going to rot in this lab all alone," she sang, "and that man is going to be your only visitor. He'll come down here and cut off your fingers. He'll cut off your toes, and your tongue, and gouge out your eyes. He'll do it again and again and enjoy your screams and begs for mercy."

Naruto let loose an inhuman roar, red chakra bubbling and surrounding him like a cloak.

The girl giggled. "Yes! You want to rip his limbs off don't you? You want him to cry in pain! You want him to beg for mercy! You want him to suffer by your hands!" she goaded. "Get your revenge! Kill him! **Eat him**!"

Naruto crouched on all fours, the red chakra cloak bubbled and a chakra tail was added. His canines were extended, his whisker marks had darkened, his right eye was red with a slit pupil. His left eye was the eye of a ghoul.

He grinned, " **I'll devour him**."

 **A/N: So what did ya think? Please leave a review :) Jaa ne~**


	3. Explain how this should work

Disclaimer: -_- I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto. If I did, I would be living in a big house with all the mangas and animes I could ever dream of.

Rating: T- I may change it in future.

Word Count: 838

 **A/N: Hellooooo! I just want to to say thanks to all my reviewers as they have been nothing but supportive and encouraging :) I honestly thought this story was going to be a complete fail but I'm so happy I have gotten this far! Also, I apologize that this is another short chapter but I promise in due time that the chapters will gradually get longer. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Explain how this should work

"Owl-taichou," a woman hissed.

Her captain glanced her way; however his owl mask prevented anyone from seeing that. With an almost strangled gasp he replied, "I know."

The heavy scent of blood made him nauseous, despite the years of training he endured to become accustomed to the smell. No doubt his ANBU squad felt the same, seeing how Horse was barely resisting the urge to pull off his mask just to cover his nose. However, it was not the metallic scent that was their first priority; it was the malicious chakra lingering in the surrounding area. They have felt this vile chakra before. They vividly recall this exact chakra from twelve years ago.

"The nine-tail's chakra," Owl frowned.

"Owl-taichou, the mission," the same woman from earlier addressed.

Owl gave a sharp nod and proceeded to spout out orders, "Horse, Boar, take the rear. Hawk, lead the way. Continue mission objective: find Naruto Uzumaki."

The destruction that surrounded Naruto both astounded and terrified him.

"…I did this?" he whispered in disbelief, a slight churn of his stomach caused him to swallow back bile. The blood which coated the crater he stood in was from the many vials in the laboratory.

"I did this," he repeated, this time sounding more resolute. He stared, almost helplessly, at the sky. The grey clouds gradually rolled in and water droplets began to pelt down. His gaze went back to his blood coated hands. The blood isn't his. The warm red substance languidly rolled down and dripped off, the rain encouraging it to join the pool of blood on the ground. The blood isn't his. Down at his feet were the bloody and broken remains of a human being, a tattered lab coat which used to be a pristine white was now soaked in the crimson red liquid, was adorned by the corpse. The blood _isn't his_. He _killed_ someone _._ He _killed_ someone and a _te_ him. Oh God he _ate_ someone and _enjoyed_ it.

"I ate him," he choked. The world seemed to sway as he suddenly stumbled backwards, an expression of confusion and fear on his face. He blinked away the dizziness and began to run. He had to get away, from the corpse, from the lab, from _himself_. He was a monster, and he was afraid of himself.

Naruto did not know how long he had been running but when he stopped he collapsed to his knees. The rain was now pouring down and forcing him to use every bit of whatever was left of his strength to not collapse. The heavens were crying, and so was he. The reality of the situation came crashing down and his tears were not enough to dispel his torment. Naruto Uzumaki screamed in anguish.

The ANBU heard the scream before they saw the carnage one Naruto Uzumaki created. They veered straight towards the direction the anguished scream came from. The scene they came upon was a terrible one. Naruto Uzumaki laid face first in the muddy ground, bloody and broken. His clothes were practically non-existent and crusted in the coppery liquid.

Hawk was instantly by his side and checking his pulse, "Owl-taichou he needs medical attention immediately!"

"Hawk, Boar, scout the area. Horse, carry Uzumaki back to Konoha with me. We're taking him home."

He was floating in an endless abyss. Pitch black. There was no light. Where's the light? Or more importantly, where's the goddamn floor? He was suddenly sitting on a tree, a girl standing in front of him.

"Ah," she perked up, "so we meet again."

"Who are you?" Naruto immediately questioned.

The girl grinned, "Hmmm. To tell or not to tell?"

Our blonde protagonist scowled, "Who are you?"

The girl sighed in a melancholic manner, "And why should I tell you?" She twirled a strand of her purple hair idly between her fingers.

Naruto resisted the urge to scream at her and instead settled with deepening his scowl. He pondered for a valid reason before replying, "You know my name. So you should tell me yours."

The beautiful girl smirked, "Fair enough."

She twirled around in the white field, "My name is Rima."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Rima?"

Said girl graced him with a smile.

"Rima Kamishiro."


	4. Well now who could it be?

**A/N: Hi guys! Wow. 2 weeks since my last update. I'm really sorry about that but I was so busy revising I sort of forgot about this story. Don't expect any fast updates because my end of years exams are next week and after that I'll be having fun in the sun for the summer holiday! Wohoo! I'm so excited! Just remember that I'm not giving up on this fic and I will continue to develop it. Now don't forget to leave a review and to favourite this story! It gives me strength to carry on!**

 **Rating:** T- I may change it in future

 **Word count:** 1036

Chapter: _Well now who could it be?_

He'd changed. Gone was his happy visage and in replacement was a broken boy, an empty shell of what he once was. What worried them most were his dead eyes and shadow of a grin he directed at them. Team 7 stood in silence, just observing each other. It was not long before Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst into tears, her arms flung around Naruto.

"Naruto you baka!" she cried, "You're such an idiot! We were so… we were so worried!"

Naruto was tense, before slowly relaxing and bringing his arms up to hug her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sakura-chan," he mumbled.

Sakura resisted the need to cry harder and instead steeled herself, and broke their embrace. She gripped her teammate's shoulders and stared into his eyes, "Don't apologise you moron. You did nothing wrong."

"Hn." You can all guess who that was.

"Teme," Naruto weakly grinned.

"Dobe," said teme greeted, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You better not have been slacking off whilst I was gone, otherwise I would have no trouble beating you in a fight," Naruto boasted.

"Hn. You were never able to beat me in the first place usurantonkachi," Sasuke goaded.

"Alright!" Kakashi clapped his hands once, "Naruto you still need to rest, so no fighting. Sasuke, Sakura, I need to speak to Naruto. Alone."

Sakura sighed, "Hai sensei!" She got up from the hospital bed Naruto was lying on and smiled at him. "See you later, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back, "Later, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke sniffed indignantly, "Hn."

"Teme."

"Dobe… Get better," with that, he rushed out of the room, Sakura close behind.

"Kaka-sensei," Naruto greeted.

The copy ninja gave him a tired eye smile, "Hey there Naruto."

A silence ensued between the two before Naruto finally broke it, "You wanted to talk to me sensei?"

He had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"The Hokage came by earlier," Kakashi stated.

Naruto felt sweat trickle down his neck as he slowly nodded in confirmation.

Kakashi observed Naruto with his calculative slate grey eye, "He told you to come to him later, to have a talk."

Naruto bit his lip and avoided eye contact. He wanted to cry, but he'd already done enough of that. He wanted to scream, but his throat hurt from all the previous screams.

Kakashi continued to observe his student, his concern only growing.

Naruto finally answered, "Yeah. Jiji said that I should see him when I feel better."

"Okay. Are you feeling better now, or would you prefer to see him tomorrow?"

Naruto sighed and clutched the white bedsheets. Why was he scared? It was just sensei and jiji. They would accept him, won't they? They won't think he's a monster, right? _Right_?

"Naruto," Kakashi snapped him out of his thoughts, "it's okay if you're still not feeling well."

"No," the word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

His sensei tilted his head and patiently waited.

Naruto swallowed the saliva in his mouth and continued, "No, I'm fine. I'll see jiji now."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright." He stood up and gestured to a neatly folded pile of clothes, "Wear those clothes, your orange jumpsuit was…"

Naruto sighed and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it was completely ruined."

Kakashi looked at his student in sympathy before slouching and walking out the room. "Take your time," he said before closing the door behind him.

Naruto's eyes lingered on the closed door before slowly sitting up. He gripped the sides of the bed as a wave of dizziness passed him. Once the dizziness subsided he slowly made his way out of the bed and across the room, to where the clothes were. A new pair of ninja sandals, black baggy shorts and a black t-shirt. He pouted at the lack of orange. After chucking on the clothes he was about to open the door when he paused. Something was missing… his headband! He frantically searched the room and shouted in joy when he found it. He immediately tied his most prized possession around his forehead and proudly walked out the hospital room.

He's Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage and he'll be damned if this situation turns him into another emo bastard like Sasuke! He's gotten over the fact that he hosts the nine-tails and he _will_ get over the fact that he's now got ghoul organs inside him!

Kakashi turned his attention to his blonde student, who was walking towards him with his chest puffed out.

"You ready to go Naruto?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, sending a bright grin at his sensei.

Kakashi stilled before smiling at himself in relief. He chuckled and knelt down next to the blonde, "Naruto, don't ever change."

Said blonde stared at Kakashi, before blinking in confusion, "Huh? Whaddya mean change? Well I'm sorry to let you down sensei but I have to change. If I don't change then I will be wearing the same clothes for forever and then I'll smell and Sakura-chan wouldn't want to go out with me!"

Kakashi resisted the urge to face palm and steeled for a sweat drop. "It's good to have you back, Naruto," he smiled in tired amusement before standing up and strolling towards the exit.

Naruto stood in the hallway, a gentle smile on his face, "It's good to be back."

Kakashi paused at the exit and glanced over his shoulder, "You coming? If you just stand there then you'll never be able to become Hokage."

"Sensei," Naruto whined as he rushed after Kakashi, "Don't be mean!"


End file.
